


Art: Rendering Visa

by pandora_gold



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Magic, Nudity, Slash, Tattoos, Wands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_gold/pseuds/pandora_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>    <b>!ART!</b><br/></p>
</div>John is giving Sherlock a Visa for the magical world.<p>fanart for a fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Rendering Visa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1electricpirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1electricpirate/gifts).
  * Inspired by [to see you shift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/472082) by [1electricpirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1electricpirate/pseuds/1electricpirate). 



> **Warnings:** magic, Tattooing, aroused naked Sherlock  
>  **Disclaimer:** i own nothing of Sherlock.  
>  **Artists Note:** This is a fan art of fan art! Yay! This was drawn after I read the wonderful 1electricpirate's '[More Things Than Are Dreamt Of](http://archiveofourown.org/series/23063)' ([LJ](http://1electricpirate.livejournal.com/12222.html)) series, specifically this scene is from the second story in the series 'to see you shift'. Wonderful, wonderful story, if you haven't read it yet, go read it!!! **Make sure you start with the first story! My art is for the second.**
> 
> The Tattoo is made up of runes. I don't really like the way they look, they look a bit like _X F ? M_ , but they are real runes, and I wanted to make it mean something, so I couldn't just pic the ones that looked cool, I had to pic the ones that had meaning. Sigh. Each rune means about 5 different things, so you could look at these and read something completely different, but hey, its magic, so it knows which meanings it is using in which spell, right?
> 
> So the meaning is gift, wisdom/true vision, freedom/consequence, and future change. So since the tattoo is supposed to let Sherlock interact with the magical world from that point on, it _gifts_ him with the _wisdom_ , and _vision_ of the existence of magic, the _freedom_ to see it, and _changes ___him for his _future_. :-) Hope that's not too confusing...

**Author's Note:**

> And as always comments are loved!!!
> 
> I also don't mind criticism as long as it is constructive, because how can I grow as an artist if no one tells me what I'm doing wrong?
> 
> X-posted at [LJ](http://pandora-gold.livejournal.com/33022.html)


End file.
